Beast
by Alitote
Summary: Yuki, taken, beaten, brainwashed, and still loved through it all... we hope.  Summary will probably change when story really gets going
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! You may have read my work before, in that case, thank you for following me across the media universes (as Rogue Krayt Dragon might say :) :p) and if you haven't then be prepared, i'll do my best to thrill and entertain you!**

**So, I was reading another Furuba fic (im never sure how to spell that... i'll figure it out!) and it got me thinkin': What if such and such happened this way, what if Yuki/Akito/Shigure/the random guy in the bottom left corner of the screen did that instead of this?**

**Well, i guess it's my turn to put poor Yuki in that dark room with Akito for a few chapters! Let's see how i do?**

**By the way, Nicknames for Yuki would be Nezumu... and what else? I'm completely empty on names... Reviews=help=me moving through chapters faster=more for you to read! :D Everybody wins!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Dark Room (set when yuki's about eleven or twelve)<strong>

Yuki sat shivering agianst the hard, thick wall. The only form of light was the small sliver bleeding out across the carpet from under the door. He was cold, and he was pretty sure he was suick. Throat dry, nasal passages burned, and that unscratchable cough clawing along his throat just added to his misery.

Deciding he'd waited long enough since the last time, he timidly crawled along the dark floor and placed his head along the bottom of the door.

A pair of small, pale, feet were standing there, right across from his left eye. The top of the white kimono danced along the top edge of the door.

"A-Akito... Akito-sama," Geez, his voice was so _hoarse!_ Was it from all the screaming? "Akito-sama, may I come out now? I want to play with you!" Yuki hoped he sounded sincere enough.

Akito stood there, motionless. Letting the aniticpation and the fear build inside the rat. She couldn't help but grin. Her precious rat, pinning for freedom after only a few hours?

"No my little Nezumu." She said and walked slowly away. Would she hear shouts of sorrow and frustration? Would he bang on the wall and scream for her return?

No! He was completely silent! Making Akito growl quietly. Maybe she'd wait a little longer before returning.

* * *

><p><strong>Four hour's later<strong>

Yuki lay huddled in the middle of the room, tired and sick. He coughed more than he usually did and the pain in his head was slowly growing worse.

"Akito... Please come back..." he whispered a few times, as the exhaustion finally washed over him, drowning him in sleep...

A swift kick to the rat's lower back and a vicious command to wake up was Yuki's alarm clock. Akito had returned finally.

How long had he been out? Surely not that long... But the red grooves dancing down his cheeck said otherwise. They were deep and the skin prickled when the sleeve of his kimono was removed, letting stale-fresh air rush up on it, letting the blood circulate there again.

"Sleeping in the presence of your god eh? How dispicable!" Akito sneered.

"I'm sorry Akito!" Yuki cried.

"You should be. Your lower than _Filth!_ You shouldn't even be left alive!" Akito spat, letting a grin claw itself onto her face.

She gave another kick, and turned and strode out of the room.

_'Shouldn't even be left alive eh?'_ Yuki was left thinking in that cold, dark room.

* * *

><p><strong>Akito's Room (set when yuki's about thirteen)<strong>

Yuki sat on the floor watching Akito play with a blue square of paper. He might have been trying to to preform Oragami, but it just kept getting more and more creased and crumpeled.

"Look!" He exclaimed finally, "It's a lake!"

Yuki smiled at Akito, "It's a great lake!"

Akito smiled internally. She couldn't help it. Her little Rat was so kind. A good, loving pet. A favorite toy.

"Your turn." She said, sliding a sheet of red paper from the stack and handing it to him.

Yuki took the paper and stared at it. What to do? If his was better then Akito's would he be punished?

Yuki folded and creased it a few times, actually managing to give the intended object shape as he continued folding and turning edges inside and out.

Finally, it was a spiked ball. One he set down tentatively before Akito who stared calmly at it.

"I'm tired," Akito said evenly, "Please go back to your room now."

Yuki's face flashed a moment of disapointment before he scrambled for the door. When Akito heard the click of the door she picked the red ball up with two slender, pale fingers. Then she crossed the room as she stared at the ball. How lovely it was!

Behind Akito's bed, next to the box containing her father's soul, was a another box. Inside this box was several different trophies from Akito's zodiac. A drawing of the Ox from Haru, Shigure's flower that he'd pinned in her hair, even the wrappers from two chocolate gold coins she'd shared with Ayame once.

And now, Yuki's red ball.

* * *

><p><strong>Random Hallway on the way from Akito's room to Yuki's (set when Yuki's about fourteen ((a few weeks before he left the main house)))<strong>

Haru sighed in relief. He was free! Being with Akito scared him, not that he would ever show it, and he was always glad to be out of there. He hated the head of the family.

But then again, he loved him... or atleast the Ox in him did.

Stupid Curse!

There was no getting away from it!

Atleast he was out... Now he could make a quick drop in on Yuki before he had to go back to his house.

Haru passed by a bathroom. Behind the door came a small clatter of several tiny things hitting the floor at once.

"Shoot." Came a quiet voice.

A quiet little boys voice.

Haru stopped... Yuki's voice! What was he doing outside his room? He'd get in so much trouble!

Haru ran to the door to pound on it but on the first huit it glided open.

Inside Yuki stood infront of the sink, struggling to open a pill bottle.

"YUKI!" Haru screamed, tackling the boy and wrestling for the bottle.

"NO! STOP!" Yuki kept screaming, doing everything in his power to get away from the Ox, "I WANNA DIE! I WANNA DIE!"

"NO!" Haru struggled, trying harder and harder to claw his way to the pill bottle. Why couldn't he overpower this guy? He sat around in a room all day! He should be stronger than the rat!

**(About ten minutes earlier)**

Yuki had thought about this for awhile. It was just a matter of getting the courage to do it. Now, after his latest brush with Akito, he believed he had the right amount to do it.

He didn't want it to hurt, he hurt to much already. No, it was gonna be quick and painless. Or atleast, he hoped it would be.

Atleast, it would get him out of here. Forever. Let someone else be the rat. He was done with the title.

The door was unlocked, only adding to Yuki's mellowed fury. He could have left whenever he'd wanted. But no, he'd assumed Akito would have locked the stupid thing!

The bathroom wasn't to far away. It was the one he usually used when he was let out long enough.

It was a small bathroom, and the mirror was actually the medicine cabinet. Pulling the mirror back, he selected a yellow bottle.

Yuki twisted the cap easily. It was filled with little blue tablets. His ticket out.

Yuki stared at his reflection for what he hoped would be the final time. His face was pale and purple from the bruises, and below his chin was a healing cut.

He should have written a note. He'd wanted to, but Haru, who didn't know what the paper would have been for, said he couldn't sneak more than small bits of food into Yuki's room.

But who would he write it to anyway? All he would be able to write to anyone about is why he did it. And Haru hadn't done anything to cause this, and that's the only person he'd ever want to write to.

Yuki began to tremble at what he was about to do, tremble so much he had trouble holding the bottle still.

So much trouble it tumbled out of his hand and onto the floor.

"Shoot." Yuki said, leaning up and grabbing another bottle.

BAM! Someone tackled him!

**(Present time... or, where we were with Haru and Yuki wrestling)**

Haru was growing more and more desperate! What to do?

The answer came when someone, wearing a white kimono, flashed into the bathroom to see what was going on. What they saw was Haru trying to get Yuki to let go of the pill bottle.

"What's going on here?" Akito snarled. She walked over and snatched the bottle from the small rat's hands.

"NO!" Yuki shrieked, bursting into tears. He felt his knees buckle and he sunk into Haru, "I wanna die! I wanna die! Haru, let me die!"

Haru, silent tears streaming down his own face, stared fearfully up at Akito, who was joined by Hatori, who had been nearby when the screaming started.

"Akito-san," Hatori said evenly, "Please return to your chambers. I'll deal with them."

Akito turned slowly to the doctor, fixing him with a cold stare, "Fine."

Haru just sat there staring down at Yuki who was busy crying into his chest, begging Haru to let him die.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ta-Dah! How's that for a first chapter? Really dark, i know...**

**haha, anyway, now we're all caught up! =^-^=**

* * *

><p><strong>Present day<strong>

Yuki was almost done with his presidential duties. So freakin close he could taste it!

It tasted like old sock, which was what was thrust in his mouth as Kakeru Manabe grabbed him by the arms and dragged him across the hall with Kimi.

"We're needed for an important matter!" Kakeru cried, "The shaved ice truck is outside and he only has fifteen more minutes before he's done for the day! We must drum up last-minute buisness for him!"

"What the hell? That's what's so important! I have other things I need to do! Let me go!" Yuki screamed through the sock, although it sounded more like, "Whhwa WHMM? Thas aus o ihouan! Ah ah uher ah eeeoo! ey e o!"

"Shut up Yun-Yun! No one understands "Sock-Speak"!" Kakeru stated, pulling Yuki out the door, Kimi close behind.

Yuki finally thought to spit out the sock, "Let go! What the hell are you doing?"

"Huh? We're you not listning Yun-Yun?"

"I was listening! What do you-"

"We're here!" squealed Kimi as they ran infront of the Shave Ice vendor.

"Two watermelons and a banana please!" Kakeru said, pulling his wallet out.

"Your ordering for me?" Yuki cried.

"Of course! It would be rude of a man to not preform such a courtesy for a princess."

Kakeru's watermelon shave ice suddenely tasted alot like shoe... and sent him back to fall onto the sidewalk as Yuki kicked his face.

"My shave ice better be okay!" He cried.

"Of course it isn't." Yuki smiled pleasently as he walked back with Kimi.

"Blast you Yun-Yun!" Kakeru screamed as he bought another and ran to catch up.

The Shave Ice blendor just watched on in confusion and slight amusement. had that been real or planned?

* * *

><p>Yuki finished his ice and walked with Kakeru and Kimi back to the student council room, where Machi sat breaking pencils.<p>

"Hey, Machi, don't do that okay?" Kakeru said, taking all the pencils from her. Machi just sat there, looking dark and sad.

Yuki felt sorry for Machi, he knew how she must have felt. Sad and alone. With everything riding on them for other's benifit.

A swift rap on the door tore Yuki from his train of thought.

Outside was a first year breathing heavily and holding a yellow strip of paper.

"This... is... for... Yuki... Sohma." He panted, holding the paper out.

Yuki thanked the kid and turned his attention to the paper. It was a note from the office saying he'd recieved a call from the main house.

"Great." He mumbled, "Hey guys," He addressed the student council, "I'll be back."

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Hatori said into the phone.<p>

"Hey, uh, you called me?" Yuki said, staring at the yellow paper. It was Hatori's phone number all right. Yuki had it memorized just in case.

"yes, Yuki, I'm sorry but Akito wants to see you."

Yuki froze, fear sining in his heart.

"When?" He hoped there wasn't any fear trembling in his voice.

"Next week on saturday."

Next week on saturday, it clanged in Yuki's stomach, his dying day.

"O-okay." Yuki nodded, "Goodbye Hatori."

"Goodbye Yuki."

Yuki walked back to the Student council room almost in a daze, crashing into the door as he tried to find the handle.

"What's wrong?" Kakeru asked seriously when he saw Yuki.

"Nothing." Yukio snapped out of it.

"Liar." Kakeru poked Yuki's cheek, "Your two shades paler than an hour ago."

"You keep track of my paleness?"

"Maybe, anyway, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just surprised is all."

"Why?"

"Oh, I'm going to see the head of my family next week. I wasn't expecting it."

"Is that really all?" Kakeru asked.

"Yep." The clock struck and it was time for them to go, "Well, see ya Kakeru." Yuki rushed out the door, glad to be gone.

"Yeah," Kakeru said slowly, "See ya."


End file.
